zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Haunt/Part one
A warriors death Link charged across the drawbridge swinging the Master Sword as he went.Strange knights seemed to dissipate at its contact with them. He entered the castle halls and saw dead Hyruleian knights and moblins scattered through out the halls. In the throne room Link saw the king,three arrows in his chest "Oh shit" Link muttered and ran to the dying king. The king held desperately to life. "Link."He muttered. " "Save Zelda....kill the bastard who is there leader....."and life left him. "Right." Link said and ran to the dungeon and saw Zelda being Tortured by a Bulbin. The bulbin turned expecting to see his leader.Links sword was the last thing he ever saw. "Link!" Zelda said joyfully."Damn good to see you." Link grinned and said "Now,what do you say we get the Hell out of here?" Ganondorfs army Bellum,The Great Moblin,Veran,Onox,and King Bulbin stood at the head of ganondorfs army of phantoms and bulbins and moblins "The Damn brat is trying to beat me again!" Ganondorf yelled to his army. "You all better find and kill him!" Veran left to attack the zoras,King Bulbin went to root out the last of the gorons, Onox and The great moblin remained to guard the castle. Zilon Link and Zelda ran through the halls of the castle,80 moblins where chasing them. "Shit I hate these things" Link bellowed. They ran into a dead end. "Oh no." Zelda said. they turned, the moblins aimed their bows at them. Link and Zelda closed their eyes in fear. A bow twanged,a moblin screeched, when they opened their eyes to see several moblins with arrows in their throats.The moblins retreated,A Boy one year younger than Link came out of behind a statue and spoke. "Honestly, you would think the hero of Hyrule would stand up to death. Of course Zelda always was that way as a kid so I'll make no comment on her." Link was confused,Zelda answered his unspoken question by saying "Childhood friend." "Um Zilon? what are you doing here?" He chose not to answer. Deku village Zilon lead them to Deku village which they saw was under attack. Zilon drew a sword with emeralds encrusted in the hilt, Link drew the master sword, Zelda grabbed her bow and arrows.Zilon fought three different opponents with ease, removing their heads and leaping to kill more,Link battled more creatures that called themselves phantoms.Zelda fired a barrage of light arrows on them.Eventually the battle was won. The villagers told them to leave for zora island. The port The trio was heading to the port of Deku village when shadow magic peirced Links chest. He gasped and fell to the deck of one of the boats. Zelda and Zilon turned and saw Veran laughing maniaclly. Zilon sighed and charged at Veran. He aimed a swipe at her head dodged a beam of shadow magic. He took one of his arrows a plunged it into Verans chest and stabbed her in the head she was down but not out so he kicked her off the dock. He ran to link and said to Zelda. "We have to get him to the healers of the rebellion." The sea Zelda was very confused, Link was critically wounded and being carried by Zilon into a nearby forest, Ganondorf was back, her father was dead, and there was some sort of rebellion? "Zilon, what the hell is going on? Zelda was starting to go from confused to angry. Zilon sighed and said: "A rebellion was formed two weeks after Link defeated Ganondorf the first time. We need to get there." "Where is it?" Zelda asked. Impatiently, Zilon said simply:"Zora island." After two hours of bushwacking, they found a boat by the name of S.S. United. On the ship Link lay on a bed in the cargo hold, Zelda operated a bomb launcher, Zilon drove. Zora Island came up on the horizon. "Were almost there!" Zilon bellowed. I know i know. answered in her mind. I heard that! Zilons voice said in her mind. She muttered "crap" and Zilon yelled down:"How much, what color, and where do you want it?!" The closer they got to zora island, they saw it was under attack. They ported Zelda was supporting a woozy Link. "Zilon what-" Zilon was in the middle of a bunch of moblins, fighting more furiously than she had ever seen anyone fight. Twilight princess Zilon swung his sword slashing off moblin's heads, arms, legs, and anything the blade could reach. He ducked under a blade and stabbed two, moved on two behead another, and looked for something else to kill. His sword clanged against a battle axe as he took an arrow and stabbed their leader. Zilon thought in the middle of the fight:They can't know what these things did to me. At the sight of Zilon the zoras lunged into the fight with renewed vigour, along with two Hyruleian males with gold and silver swords. The battle was done by the time Zelda got there to help, the she saw someone she never thought she would see again. Zilon said:"Hello Midna."